Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by Skylarcat
Summary: So I was going through my old stories and came across this one, written ages ago. Not sure why I never posted it, but anyhow. Just one simple moment during Christmas.


**Title:** Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas  
><strong>Author:<strong> This fic was brought to you by Skylarcat  
><strong>Classification:<strong> A short piece of fluff. Why you may ask. Because I can.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Just Simple Christmas Fluff and Delight. Now read, lol. Seriously, was going through old stories and came across this. I can't remember when I wrote it, but for some reason I never posted it on here. Figured I should correct that.

**Have Yourself A Merry little Christmas.  
>Let Your Heart Be Light.<strong>

The Christmas lights sparkled and popped and burst forth like a million fireworks going off all at once. The lights a sharp contrast against the dark backdrop of the sky and sending colors dancing almost mockingly across the white snow. Like the other onlookers, they watched with the display with great interest, completely and utterly content. They didn't get too many moments like this, and without so much as another thought, she reached out, taking his hand into hers. Her thumb traced circles along the outside of his skin and she felt him shiver in response. She caught her breath.

"It's beautiful," she offered, her eyes still looking forward.

He nodded from beside her. "I thought you would like it."

Still holding hands, he led her through the busy crowd. To most people, the massive gathering of curious shoppers would be considered a nuisance, but not to them. They found solace in numbers, opportunities for intimate gestures that would go unnoticed in the swarms of people. Chances like these were rare and when they presented themselves, they were quick to seize them. They had few and far between moments where they could between to be normal.

They made their way around a small group of school-age children singing Christmas Carols and she found herself humming along. He paused and tugged her hand gently, attempting to gain her attention. She smiled as she noticed his expression. He reminded her of a little boy on Christmas morning, finally allowed to open his presents. He was bent over the glass, practically salivating over all the cakes and cookies that were spread out before them.

**From Now On, Our Troubles Will Be Out Of Sight  
>Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas<strong>

"Looks good," she commented, stepping closer to him and glancing around at all the desserts.

One of them caught his attention and he instantly lit up. "That's the one," he said, pointing in the direction of the treat he wanted.

She knew which one he was referring to right away. Somehow she managed to reframe from snorting.

"A Santa Alien," he said a little too gleeful for her taste and she caught herself shaking her head at him. The cookie was chocolate chip and shaped like an alien wearing a Santa Claus hat and was covered in green icing.

"Oh don't be such a Scrooge, Scully," he teased lightly. "We'll take that one," he told the man behind the counter, paying for his prize and eagerly taking the cookie.

He held the warm delicious morsel within the palms of his hands, staring at it with such careful consideration that she almost laughed out loud. "You smell that," he asked her, hovering the colossal cookie in her face.

"Yeah, I can smell it, Mulder," she answered in amusement. "Are we going to eat it or just save it as a keepsake?"

He didn't appear to hear her. His eyes were wide with wonder; his green-hazel eyes flashing brightly. He was licking his lips and she stared at him hard for a long moment. "Damn, Mulder, why don't you just marry it?"

Her comment earned her a wide smile. "I was seriously considering it. However, I have other plans for this cookie."

She snorted at his remark. "Oh, I don't know if I want to know about those plans."

He wiggled his brows at her suggestively and she knew right away that he was up to no good. She watched as he broke off a piece of the cookie and slowly brought the small crumb up to her lips. She stared at him for a moment, feeling the fire ignite in the pit of her stomach. Gradually, she allowed her lips to part as he slipped the tidbit into her mouth. Her tongue gazed over his fingertips briefly before he pulled back his hand.

He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "You're being bad, Scully."

She flashed him a smile and batted her eyes, playing innocent. "Am I?" she asked.

"Let's get out of here," he quickly suggested.

"I agree," she interjected, placing her hand back into his.

**Through The Years We All Will Be Together,  
>If The Fates Allow<strong>

They passed the lights once more on their way out and she smiled as she noticed the lights casting their hues towards the heavens. How many times over the years had they chased after the lights in the sky? There was a sort of irony to it, though tonight there would be no chasing.

They had parked their car in a secluded area and she was grateful for their time alone. It was just them in the night and it oddly familiar and safe. She went to open her door when he stopped her, turning her around to face him. "Mulder," she said, slightly surprised by the action. She adjusted her back against the cold car, eyeing him curiously.

"One more thing," he said, reaching behind his to his back pocket. "I've been saving this." He held up a small green bundle with a red ribbon tied at the end over her head.

"Mistletoe, Mulder?"

His eyes flashed teasingly as she stood on tippy-toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. He took a step closer, lifting her slightly and using the car as a means of support. At this level, she was more at his height. She gave him a wicked smile, tracing her fingers along the outline of his lips. Slowly, she moved forward, being careful to not break eye contact.

His lips were warm and vital against hers. It was slow as first as they moved in union against each other, but quickly transformed into a hungry desperation. Her hands buried themselves in the nape of his hair, grasping there for dear life. She felt the world tilt and spin beneath her feet.

When he finally stepped back, she found that she was breathing hard. She slid down the car and into his waiting arms. There, she was home. "Merry Christmas," he whispered.

**And Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

The End.


End file.
